This invention pertains to guiding documents along a chute for processing them, as to photograph them.
A prior art arrangement has employed two elongated glass guides that are wholly removable as a unit to overcome an operating situation where "--the operator forgot to replace both plates."
Another arrangement has guideways and a mechanically adjustable guide bar for changing the path of a document through the guideways, but no means for opening the guideways, as characterized by the present invention.
A copyboard-camera assembly has widely spaced guides and associated latch means for retaining the copyboard in a horizontal or a vertical position.